headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation/Season 1
Star Trek: The Next Generation is an American science fiction television series that aired in syndication for seven seasons from September of 1987 to May of 1994. Created by the late Gene Roddenberry, it is the second spin-off series of the original 1966 Star Trek following the Star Trek animated series. The show was produced by Paramount Network Television, a division of Paramount Pictures, and developed by Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller, Michael I. Wagner and Maurice "Mo" Hurley. Season one of Star Trek: The Next Generation spanned a total of twenty-five episodes and aired in syndication from September 26th, 1987 to May 14th, 1988. All twenty-five episodes from the season have been made available on home video in various formats. The series takes place some seventy years after the adventures of the crew of the original [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]] and introduces a brand new cast of characters as well as a new flagship, the ''USS Enterprise'' NCC-1701-D. Commanding the Enterprise is seasoned captain Jean-Luc Picard. His support staff consists of his first officer William T. Riker, the android helmsman Data, tactical officer Tasha Yar, chief engineer Geordi LaForge, medical officer Beverly Crusher, ship's counselor Deanna Troi and Starfleet's first Klingon officer, Lieutenant Worf. Tasha Yar only appeared in season one and the character was killed off in the episode "Skin of Evil". A recurring guest star on the series was Colm Meaney, who played a transporter technician who was later named Miles O'Brien. Chief O'Brien was initially a "redshirt", but slowly came into his own, eventually becoming a mainstay character on the spin-off series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Villains Crew Production * Gene Roddenberry - Executive producer * Edward K. Milkis - Producer * Maurice Hurley - Producer * Robert Lewin - Co-producer * Herbert Wright - Co-producer * D.C. Fontana - Associate producer * Peter Lauritson - Associate producer * Rick Berman - Supervising producer * Robert H. Justman - Supervising producer * Richard Manning - Story editor Directors * Corey Allen * Cliff Bole * James L. Conway * Joseph L. Scanlan * Les Landau * Kim Manners * Mike Vejar * Michael Rhodes * Paul Lynch * Rob Bowman * Richard Colla * Richard Compton * Robert Becker * Russ Mayberry * Win Phelps Writers * C.J. Holland * D.C. Fontana * Deborah Dean Davis * Deborah McIntyre * Diane Duane * Gene Roddenberry * Hannah Louise Shearer * Hans Beimler * Herbert Wright * J. Michael Bingham * John D.F. Black * Joseph Stefano * Kathryn Powers * Maurice Hurley * Michael Baron * Michael Halperin * Michael Michaelian * Michael Reaves * Mona Clee * Patrick Barry * Richard Krzemien * Richard Manning * Robert Sabaroff * Sandy Fries * Tracy Torm * Worley Thorne Highlights * "Skin of Evil": Death of Lieutenant Tasha Yar. Notes & Trivia Home video Related pages * Season One gallery See also References ----